Lucy Ayame Kimura
Lucy Ayame Kimura Iris Ghost Flame Please Dont Copy or Edit anything I write,i put alot of thought into this Background Lucy Ayame Kimura was born on June 8.She has long purple hair with deep blue eyes.She is the youngest of 5 children,she has 4 older brothers named Asher,Haru,Ashton,and Hikaru.Her parents being Kaito Kimura the clan leader of the Kimura or Ghost Flame Clan while her mom was Levy Masamune Kimura of the Masamune Clan,which was a small,secretive quiet clan. The Kimura Clan was a cold-hearted cruel clan,not to mention blood thirsty.Over half of the clan,were Anbus or Jonin.For the head of the clan,they couldnt have a daughter,no matter what it was Forbbiden.If they ever had a female,she was supposed to be killed. Though,Kaito and Levy didnt do that,they had kept her alive. Which upseted the elders greatly.So,Lucy ended up being disowened and hated by her whole clan.But her being the daughter of Kaito wasnt the only reason she was hated and disowned,it was a greater reason.Though only the Elders,Kaito and Lucy's brothers knew the other reasons.Though everyone thought of her as a disgrace to the whole clan,Lucy still kept the smile on her face or just acted like she didnt care at all.She knew she was hated and disowned,she already knew the reasons to why,her brother had told her afterall. Asher.jpg|Asher(Eldest Brother) Haru.jpg|Haru(2nd Eldest) Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru(3rd Eldest) Ashton.jpg|Ashton(Last Eldest) At age 5 did she enter the academy.She was put in Team 6 or Team Ryuu.Her sensei named Kentaro,her TeamMates was Ryota and Sora.They all quickly became friends,and they all saw Kentaro as a second dad or older brother.Kentaro was a decendant of the Kimura Clan though,people mistake him to actually be from that clan,even if he wasnt because,he had their Kekkai Genkai.Sora happened to be a Uzumaki.And Ryota happened to be a decendant of the Hyuuga clan,he also had their Kekkai Genkai though he didnt have their eyes,his eyes instead changed to red.Which disgraced the Hyuuga Clan so much someone was sent out to kill him so,he went to the Kumogakure,into Ryuugakure. At age 6,did they enter the Chunin Exams,which was held in the leaf.Thats where Lucy,Sora,and Ryota met Kakashi,Rin,and Obito.Lucy also met Minato.In the first exam they all passed.In the second exam,they barely survived,because of a certain person,not to mention Sora was extremly hurt.In the final exam,Ryota won,Sora ended up barely surviving since she was facing a person from the Mist and they were really sadist and insane.Lucy ended up winning her match.In the end,Lucy and Ryota were made Chunins while Sora stayed a Genin.Kentaro was extremly proud of them.When they all turned 8 in Ryota's case 9,Ryuugakure was in chaos and havoc.Lucy along with Sora looked around for Kentaro and Ryota trying to see of they were alright.They then found them both fighting with 10 people from the lightning.They both helped Kentaro and Ryota.Sora ending up being killed by a 7 poisned kunai.Ryota being thrown into the ground creating a crater,a fire jutsu going on him in the process and a giant stone going ontop of him also.Creating a huge hole.He ended up dieing right there.Lucy being forced to watch her teammates die.Not being able to help because,one of the enemy ninjas had her held in the air by the hair and another ninja holding her head to watch,so she wouldnt look away.Not to mention,her left leg was broken,Her right arm being badly burned,and her coughing out blood,which was internal bleeding.Kentaro being busy with the rest of the 8 ninja.Not being able to reach them in time. In the end,Kentaro killed all 8 ninja,saving Lucy in time from getting hurt any worse.He then seeing as she was to weak,he used a transportation jutsu and sent her to a different village,being the village of the Mist. In the Mist,Lucy became a ANBU at the age of 14.Her reason as to why she became an ANBU is still unknown. Also as to what ever became to the village Ryuugakure and what had happened to the Kimura Clan,both village and clan has finally been destroyed though to what happened to certain people is unknown. From then on Lucy always had a lolipop in her mouth.It was said that when Sora was still alive she was addicted to lolipops so she always had one in her mouth,supposedly to honor her friend or her death she always had a lolipop in her mouth.It was also said that she always wore a bracelet that was given to her by Ryota the day before the chaos happened in the village. Lucy is naturally strong and fast though she isnt that smart.But,when it comes to battle tactics she is a genious.At times no matter what is going on she can get bored or distracted easily. When an Anbu she is put in Team Cyclone with 4 other guys.Their names being,Takano,Ryota,Ichiro,and Isao.When she is 15-->On a misson they were ambused by roughly 30 people.All of them being extremly powerful.They all ended up being seperated.Isao ended up dieing.In Takanos rage,he to died.Leaving only Ryota and Lucy standing.They both won in the end and ended up going back to the Mist.Yagura not caring they died. Later on when Ryota was ordered to go on a mission alone,which ended up leading him to his death because,Yagura had sent him to the Lightning but,on the way of him going to the Lightning,Yagura had sent someone else to kill him.At age 16,Lucy left the Mist,when she found out the truth of all of her teammates deaths. ANBU Teammate Ichiro.jpg|Ichiro ANBU teammate Isao.jpg|Isao ANBU Teammate Takano.jpg|Takano ANBU teammate Ryota.jpg|Ryota Lucy had a Falcon that followed her everywhere.No matter where she was,he went with her.She also had a summoning scroll that could summon 4 animals,which are unknown since,no one really knew anything about the Kimura clan.The same with her Kekkai Genkai.Though you could tell that shes using it when her eyes turn red. Personality Lucy is clam and laidback,though she could be mischevious,loud,and devious.She can get bored and distracted easily.She loves Lollipops,making it her addiction.She always has one in her mouth,if someone ever takes it away from her,she becomes all dark and evil.She has dark sadist personality when it comes to certain things,though she hides it.She thinks crying is stupid,so she dosent do it at all.When people die,even if their close to her,she acts the same.She loves Explosions,she thinks their pretty and cool.She has never cried ever,in her whole entire life,so far. She respects Naruto and his determination to become Hokage,she knows that one day he will become Hokage.She also acknowledges Sasuke.She thinks Revenge is dumb and a waste of time the same with being agry with someone.Thats why she dosent stay angry at someone or something for that long.For Sakura she knows that if she stops her obbesion with Sasuke and trains a bit more,she would become an awesome ninja.For Garra she thinks if he wasnt hated and thought of as a monster then he would be a kind kid. She dislikes people that use other people for power.She dosent mind death as long as shes dieing for something or someone she loves.The only reason she dislikes Danzo,Orochimaru,and Garra's dad is becasue their using people for power. Likes: Lollipops,Sleeping,Taking Naps,Watching The Clouds,When it rains,Explosions Dislikes:Danzo,Orochimaru,Garra's Dad Appearance Lucy has currently long purple hair which is in a ponytail with a white ribbon holding her hair up like a hair tie or in a bun with her bangs and a few strands of her hair out.She also has dark deep blue eyes.She wears a black crop top with blue jean shorts and knee high black boots though she sometimes likes to wear a white T-shirt that she ties at the bottom along with blue jeans with the right side sawed off so,it shows her thigh,and black boots.She also wears 2 black leather gloves. She has a dragon tattoo on her back,which signifys her being from the Kimura Clan.She also usually puts her hair in a bun with her bangs and few strands of hair framing her face.She aways carries darts and 2 swords.She always carries her 2 swords,which she got two close people to her.Though its a mystery as to who she got the swords from.She sometimes wheres bandages around her eyes because she says actually lies saying 'It makes me stronger' to which everyone knows it isnt true Abilities She is born strong and fast.Though she isnt that smart since when she was in the academy she always got bad grades.Though she was extemly good at fighting.Also when it comes to battle tactics she is an expert at that.She perfers Taijutsu and Genjutsu than Ninjutsu,though she finds Ninjutsu useful at times.She is awesome at Genjutsu and Taijustu,while in Ninjutsu shes average.She also perfers close up fighting than distant fighting. Kekkei Genkai Doragon no me or Dragon Eye. There is no information of this Kekkai Genkai Yet. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT